Gatekeepers: The Last Line Of Defense
by Houtori
Summary: What happens when a top-secret gatekeeper agent shows up in Tokyo? And for what reasons? Also, why can't the Gatekeepers except Ukiya and Reiji use their gates against the new type of invaders?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry I **don't** own Gatekeepers, so you can't sue me. Hah!

This is my first Gatekeepers fanfic, so pls review and tell me what you all think, good or bad.

"TALK"

_'THOUGHTS'_  
**  
EMPHASIS**

PLACE; TIME

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gatekeepers: The Last Line Of Defense**

Prelude: Some Years Ago- The Mysterious Gatekeeper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A little girl hid behind a tree as she watched the scene at the white palace._

Make that the Invaders' palace, that is. That was what everyone was calling it, even her mom and dad.

She watched curiously as a truck pulled up and a boy with a plaster on his nose jumped out.

She continued watching as the boy went into a big white robot and started fighting the big black one.

Minutes later, she felt a presence behind her and turned quickly. All she saw was a girl with black hair in a white kimono with a pretty white flower in her hair. Strangely, there were a few snowflakes drifting around her, and the little girl smiled; she loved snowflakes.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Saemi is calling me... She is scared and crying..." With that, the black haired girl disappeared.

"Wait..." Suddenly she heard someone shouting, "Rurippe!" and another voice saying coldly, without emotion, "Gate... Open!"

At that minute, the girl's mind was filled with pictures. A boy giving a girl a dinosaur toy, that same girl crying in despair, that same boy breaking a vase... then, an older version of that girl meeting an older version of that boy again, the fights against invaders, her capture at a construction site... She watched as the images slowly faded before returning her vision to the scene in front of her.

'It looks like the boy managed to help the girl. Whew... What's this!' She saw double rings appear in front of the boy, followed by a hardly noticeable third ring twirling around the previous two. The boy seemed stronger than before, and she sensed the black robot hesitating.

"Kageyama! Kageyama Reiji! Playing with people's hearts. I'll never forgive you!" The boy attacked, and all the energy was released from behind his sword.

Again pictures flooded the girl's mind. Some were the ones she had seen earlier; others were different. However, this time she ignored it and watched the fight. Eventually the sword broke into the robot and she saw a blond guy pulled out from it. 'Do humans come from robots?', she wondered briefly, then dismissed the thought.

"Kageyama! Why? Why did you do this? You're supposed to be a normal person, why!" The blond guy smiled, and she felt a sense of peace coming from him, saw a genuine smile as he pushed the other boy away from him and death. For some reason, she reached out her right hand to him, and said quietly, repeating what she had heard from the other girl, "Gate Open."

Kageyama Reiji was sent to another part of the country before the huge whirlpool could suck him into its depths.

The little girl then left before she could be spotted there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chen's Notes**: Well, I hope this is fine as a starter! And to those who have watched Gatekeepers, you'll notice that is actually the last episode, except told from a different point of view. Anyway if you want to comment on anything, look down the page and you'll find a Go button. Press it, and then write whatever you think. Thanks for reading!

P/S: Yes, I did some minor alterations to the style of writing... okay, maybe not-so-minor changes... Check the top of the page for details. (Points upwards) Thanks!


	2. New Headquarters And New Gatekeepers

Disclaimer: Can you imagine a 14-year-old girl owning Gatekeepers? If you say no, you're right. If you answered yes, you have some serious mental problems...

This is my first Gatekeepers fanfic, so pls review and tell me what you all think, good or bad.

"TALK"

_'THOUGHTS'_  
**  
EMPHASIS**

DATE; PLACE; TIME

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gatekeepers: The Last Line Of Defense**

**Chapter 1: New Headquarters... And New Gatekeepers**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo, Japan; 1500 hours**

Five years had passed since the invaders had disappeared from the world. Although A.E.G.I.S. (Alien Extermination Global Intercept System) wasn't officially disbanded, the truth was the gatekeepers had no more invaders to fight against, thus utter boredom descended...

"Ruriko-senpai! Hurry up! We'll be late!"

Or as much boredom that would be allowed in normal life, that is.

Ruriko Ikusawa, gatekeeper of the Gate Of Light and also the black Gate Of Genocide, sighed as she followed one of her best friends, Kaoru Konoe, to the nearby coffee shop. Owner of the Gate Of Close Combat, Kaoru had been wanted by every sports club in the university, and every single one had been **begging** for her to join it. She still hadn't made up her mind which one to join though.

"Ruriko-senpai! Stop daydreaming, we're here." Kaoru's voice woke her up.

"Hai. Let's find the others."

Entering the shop, she spotted Megumi Kurogane, Feye Feiring, Ukiya Shun and Kageyama Reiji sitting together at one of the side booths, talking in a quiet manner which bordered on secrecy. The Gate Of Iron gatekeeper, Megumi's gate had turned black before, but after returning to A.E.G.I.S, she had a change of attitude and was now a little more social. She still competed with Ruriko in marks, but was now more forgiving and helpful. Her outward appearance had also changed; she got rid of her glasses and looked prettier (at least that was what Ruriko thought) without them.

"Ah, Ruriko, Kaoru, you both finally came," the voice of Feye, the Chinese gatekeeper of the Gate Of Red-Hot, broke out as she waved to them, wearing her usual cheongsam. Surprisingly Feye had not returned to Shanghai; she said that she had no family there now and preferred Japan. And can you believe who was her boyfriend? (AN: Suspense...) None other than... **Meguru Kanatake**, a.k.a. 'Specs'! (AN: Everyone gasps in shock; hehe)

"Konnichiwa, Rurippe!"

"Urusei, Ukiya!"

"Konnichiwa, Ikusawa-san."

"Konnichiwa, Kageyama-san."

Ukiya Shun is the captain and also the gatekeeper of the Gate Of Gales/Whirlwind, while Kageyama Reiji has the only currently active black gate; the Gate Of Shadows, or Darkness. After his disappearance, Kageyama suddenly returned to A.E.G.I.S. three years ago, and after a rocky head start, was forgiven and accepted by all. He's still solemn, but smiles a bit more now.

"Hey, where's Bancho? He said he was coming with you two." Feye asked.

"He had something up; it was a last minute thing," Kaoru answered.

Bancho (his real name is Banbo Chotaro) has the Gate Of Strength. His gate was discovered during the last Invader battle when he fought the Cyclops Invader (and won). Now he helps Specs in the engineering section of A.E.G.I.S. Far East.

That leaves the last gatekeeper, Reiko Asagiri. The gatekeeper of the Gate Of Dazzling Enchantment, Reiko left Japan after all the Invader incidents to pursue a diploma and eventually a career in piano in far-away England. A farewell party had been held, and both Kaoru and Feye kept in touch with her.

_'And that makes up our team of Gatekeepers,'_ Ruriko thought as she pulled up a chair, ordered a drink and joined in the conversation. _'Now that we're all in the same university and friends, I hope that we won't have to worry about Invaders anymore...'_

How very wrong she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Titiwangsa Lake, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; 1 hour later**

A black haired girl sat on a bench near the edge of the huge lake, outwardly seeming calm and collected.

Inside was a different thing; she was busy thinking about all the gates she had ever seen in her fourteen years of life. The first one she had seen was the Gate Of Genocide, during what she had later learned was the last Invader war. The owner was a girl named Ruriko Ikusawa, currently studying at Tokyo Centrepoint University. _'Whatever. Why should you care?'_ she told herself. But she knew the reason why.

"Hey Kia, how long are you going to sit there and meditate? It's already been half an hour since we started watching you, and you haven't moved at all! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a lifelike statue." Hearing that, the black haired girl turned her head slightly to take a look at the owner of that voice and her companion.

Rai Su-Ling and Joey Darlys sat down opposite her. Tall, brown haired and wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, Rai Su-Ling looked what you would expect from a tomboy: her hair was tied into a braid and her voice was as boyish as she could make it. Her friend Joey Darlys, also tall, shook his auburn hair lightly; he had just moved from Australia to their school and had become fast friends with the two girls. Kia sighed in exasperation.

"I was hoping you wouldn't think to look for me here."

"Don't talk crap, we've been friends for five years and I know where you would go to if you skipped school." Rai looked worriedly at Kia before continuing, "And you have been rather quiet the last few days. What's up? Something to do with A.E.G.I.S? A secret assignment?"

"Well, nice guess, but so far nothing of the sort." The words were barely out of her mouth before her phone vibrated and a message flashed across the screen:

_**Kia Natari,**  
**Get Gatekeepers Rai Su-Ling and Joey Darlys with you and head to main base ASAP. There's an emergency and further details will be explained later. Commander out.**_

Seeing this, all three immediately left and arrived at A.E.G.I.S. SouthEast Base One twenty minutes later, located directly underneath their school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sri Bunga Hijau (translated as Sri Green Flower) had a very weird name for a boarding school, but it also had a reputation for producing some of the brightest academic minds in the country, making it a highly renowned school. Quite a lot of students wanted to study there; however the entrance exam was mentally challenging and tough, kicking out the weak ones and leaving only a number of students to enter the school every year.

It was also the front cover for A.E.G.I.S. SouthEast Base One, which was built underneath the school.

As Kia, Rai and Joey entered the main hall and headed for their respective destinations that would take them to the underground base, Rai wondered for a moment about her best friend. Kia was by nature cheerful and mischievious, but her attitude was puzzling. Occasionally she would be moody and her face would turn so serious she would make a good poker player (not my quote!), and sometimes her emotions showed so much on her face she reminded Rai of the Huanni, a highly emotional (however fictional) race.

"Rai Su-Ling! Hurry up!"

"See you later, Kia, Joey," Rai muttered under her breath as she went to the storeroom next to the Girls' Dorm 3 and slid down a secret chute there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chen's Notes:** Sorry if the first chapter is short, I wanted to start working on the second chapter as fast as possible. Don't worry if you don't understand the story, all will be explained soon, and the Japanese Gatekeepers will appear more often in the next chapter! Oh, pls review too!

P/S: Yes, I did some minor alterations to the style of writing... okay, maybe not-so-minor changes... Check the top of the page for details. (Points upwards) Thanks!


	3. Mission In The Far East

Disclaimer: If I owned Gatekeepers, there'd be more Feye-Feiring action. Sadly, I don't. (sighs heavily)

This is my first Gatekeepers fanfic, so pls review and tell me what you all think, good or bad.

"TALK"

_'THOUGHTS'_  
**  
EMPHASIS**

DATE; PLACE; TIME

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gatekeepers: The Last Line Of Defense**

Chapter 2: Mission In The Far East

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November the 27th; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, Under Sri Bunga Hijau where A.E.G.I.S. SouthEast Base One is located; 1630 hours**

Kia Natari stood in the shadows as she watched the other gatekeepers gather. Joey Darlys and Rai Su-Ling arrived seconds after her, Joey grinning in a casual way and Rai with a slight air of curiosity around her. Next to arrive was one of the school prefects, Adilah, _'who dyed her hair auburn again,'_ Kia thought to herself.

"Commander, Samuel has a club meeting that he really can't miss, he says he will come as soon as it finishes, sir." Adilah addressed the commander in her typical formal way.

"Very well. What about Azman?"

"Ah, sir, he's sick and has the flu, cough, fever and goodness-knows-what-else," a tall Indian boy called Ashwin who had just arrived answered the commander's question promptly. Kia sometimes had to admit how quick her friends responded when asked...

"Natari?"

"Eh?" Kia snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name being called to find everyone staring at her (well Adilah and Rai, that is. Ashwin and Joey were looking for her). "Yes sir?" she said as she came out and sat at the table, everyone else following her lead.

"Good to see you again, gatekeepers, after 2 months of inactivity. I trust you all had a good rest?" Joey, Rai, Kia and Ashwin nodded; Adilah merely shrugged. The commander's face didn't change whatsoever as he continued.

"Now as you all know, it has been 5 years since the invaders disappeared from this world. Since then, there has been only slight incidents involving invaders which even a solo gatekeeper can handle. For a long time it looked as if A.E.G.I.S. had finally accomplished its purpose, and we had decided to disband A.E.G.I.S. However, just four hours ago, there was a serious case in North America where three Cyclops-type invaders showed up and tried to destroy some towns there. In the end Jun Saunders with the help of Yukino Houjo managed to defeat the invaders. There is one problem though..." The commander trailed off as the gatekeepers in the room, including the just arrived Samuel, absorbed the disturbing news. Finally Adilah spoke.

"Sir, were there any damage done?"

"A certain level of destruction, but zero casualties."

"Then..." It was Rai this time, "What are we supposed to do? Surely there must be another reason to call us here."

"You are right. Both SouthEast Base One and Base Two have been asked to send their extra gatekeepers out. Here are your assignments," he said as his secretary handed out files. Kia lifted her right eyebrow at hers before keeping it; the commander was speaking again.

"Azman and Samuel will stay here. Rai, you are to leave for Philippines in two days, Adilah will be going to Singapore. Joey and Ashwin will head to Indonesia. I want you all to take full caution wherever you are going. Gatekeepers dismissed." All of them got up to leave.

"Kia, I need to talk to you on your assignment. Stay back a while."

"Yes, sir," she answered, the others giving her quizzical looks as they left. Kia approached the commander.

"Sir, by any chance does the assignment I was given have anything to do with what I have investigating for the last 4 months?" The commander looked up warily at her before nodding.

"What I didn't tell the others was that one of the Cyclops-type invaders could **not** be destroyed by the two-ring gatekeepers. Only Jun and Yukino could damage it. It could be the new type of invader you were investigating about, the one which could only be harmed by three-ring gates. For this I am sending you to Japan. There are two gatekeepers there at the same level of power like yours, and they need to realize it and train their gates. However you **must** act discreetly; only the commander there will be informed that you are there. You **must not** let the gatekeepers there know of your existence, and at the same time get Kageyama Reiji and Ukiya Shun to open their gates' full potential. So far there are only 9 recorded three-ring gatekeepers, which are..."

"Jim Skylark, Jun Saunders, Misao Sakimori, Yukino Houjo, Kageyama Reiji, Ukiya Shun, Scott Maxwell (Scotland), Ken Kamata (Africa) and of course, me," Kia said with a frown. "I understand fully sir, and will send a report if there are any problems." With that, Kia Natari left the base and went back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kia's house; Some time later**

Kia was busy packing in her room, getting ready for the next day.

**Knock-knock, pause...**

"Sis! Sal's chasing me!"

A 10-year-old girl shot into Kia's room, followed shortly by a younger child. They ran around the room for a few minutes before Kia finally yelled, "Cut it out!".

"Ok, ok..."

"Hold on..."

Both girls flopped onto the bed. Kia was considering wheiter to tell them to get out, or let them stay and sleep, when Aliza (the 10-year-old) spoke.

"Mom wants you to apologize to her."

Kia's face darkened.

"No. For starters, it's her fault."

"But she said..."

"Whatever. Just drop it."

"Then can we play something?"

"Like what?"

"This! Catch it or..."

"Ouch! You rascal!"

Paul Chong, father of Kia, Aliza and Sal, shook his head in exasperation when he heard sounds of throwing and yells of "You missed! Haha!" "Duck!" and "Gotcha!" coming from Kia's room later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November the 28th; Narita International Airport, Japan; 1420 hours**

Keiko Ochiai, secretary of the Commander of A.E.G.I.S. FarEast Branch, sighed in impatience. She had been secretly asked to pick up an A.E.G.I.S. officer at the airport during her day off, for what reasons she couldn't comprehend.

**(Flashback)**

"The officer would be arriving at two thirty in the afternoon on your day off, Miss Ochiai. Do you mind picking her up?"

"It wouldn't be a problem, sir."

"Good. And please keep this a secret from the gatekeepers."

"Uh... may I ask you why?"

"Yes, you may. Apparently this officer is working on a secret mission during her stay here, and therefore would not like her identity to be known. And it also was orders from the Chief Commander."

"Alright, sir. And Shirei?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. And you too. Thank you for keeping this a secret."

**(End flashback)**

Keiko smiled at the flashback before she heard the announcement.

"Flight MS0412 from Malaysia had landed."

She went to the arrival hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo, Japan;** **Under Tategami High School where A.E.G.I.S. FarEast Division is located; 1530 hours**

Commander Shirei shoot a glance at the A.E.G.I.S. officer sitting in front of him before he re-read the report sent to him. It was... interesting, to say the least.

_**Name:** Kia Natari Chong  
**Age:** 15  
**Code name:** Falcon  
**Gate:** Gate of Mirrors_  
_**Gate Type:** All types  
**Classification Of Gate:** 3-Ring  
**Date Of Birth:** 4 December 1960  
**Eye Color:** Black with a silver center  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**A.E.G.I.S. Division:** Assigned to SouthEast Base One, but is permanently attached to A.E.G.I.S. International Intelligence.**  
Status:** Active  
**Report:** The eldest in her family, Kia is a stubborn rebel who tends to follow her emotions. However, she has a strong sense of responsibilities and gets the job done most of the time (though sometimes in unpredictable ways). She always carries the Gate Engine Model 01-FX. In her free time, she has a preference for reading, writing and watching anime._ _The incidents to the opening of her gate are unknown.  
**Additional Note: **Should her gate spiral out of control, only Ukiya Shun, Kageyama Reiji and Yukino Houjo can use their gates against her._

And the additional note was disturbing. _'Out of control? And the new Gate Engine Model 01-FX? I didn't expect a new model...'_

A little cough reminded him the Gatekeeper in question was still present.

"I'm sorry, Natari-san. I was too caught up in my thoughts just now."

"Understood, sir. I believe that's customary," Kia said with a slight trace of emotion in her voice, something the Commander took notice of. He let it go.

"I trust you found your quarters were suitable?"

"Yes, sir. And my cover here?"

"You will be a transfer student at Tokyo Centrepoint University. Do not worry about the age difference, that has already been seen to. I will ask Miss Ikusawa to show you around; she is a Gatekeeper studying there. And one last note: do **not** reveal you are a Gatekeeper to them."

"Thank you sir. And I appreciate the reminder."

"Good. Dismissed."

Kia left and headed to her temporary room. As soon as she had gone, the Commander said, "Miss Ochiai, get me all you can find on a Gatekeeper called Kia Natari Chong, and the new portable Gate Engine Model 01-FX. Thank you."

Keiko left the room as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December the 1st; Tokyo Centrepoint University, Japan; 2200 hours**

The moon shone over the university's flower garden, bathing it in a warm glow and lighting it up.

Except what Kia saw there annoyed her.

About 30 invaders were headed her way, destroying all the flora in their path.

_'Of all days to launch an attack, why today!'_ she moaned inwardly. Nevertheless, she held her position.

Then the invaders started firing.

"Gate Open! Gate Of Gales!"

A three-ring gate, like the one she saw so many years before, appeared in front of her, its blue green arrow-like circles gleaming.

"Extreme Vacuum Missile!"

A shriek tore the air apart, as the increased windy ball fell in the middle of the invaders, destroying them instantly. A good thing too, because Kia was feeling cold...

_'Cold! No way...'_

"I made it cold."

Kia turned at that. Standing behind her was a girl with black hair and a white flower in her hair. She was wearing a white kimono. _'How strange, she seems familiar...'_ Suddenly it struck her.

"Yukino-chan?"

The girl slightly frowned at that, but only nodded back. A very small nod. Kia grinned before saying, "Nice to see you again, after 2 years. How've you been doing and how is it, working for A.E.G.I.S?" When she didn't respond, Kia sighed and spoke again.

"Well... anyway if you don't want to answer, fine, but can you just don't tell anyone what you saw here? Please?"

A few minutes passed before Yukino gave another small nod.

"Ok, thanks... now, sorry but I gotta go, bye." Kia walked away from her, right hand moving sideways in a small wave of goodbye. Then...

"It's good to see you too, Kia Natari Chong. Bye." When Kia turned, Yukino had already disappeared. Only one snowflake, falling down, marked her previous presence there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chen's Notes**: Yay! Chap. 2 done! And I'm very sorry that although I promised the Jap. Gatekeepers would show up more often, only Yukino did. I did so 'cause I wanted to 'explain' Kia's character more in this chapter. However, next it's time for the other Gatekeepers to show up! Thanks for reading (and the reviews) and pls review this chapter! Bye!

P/S: Did anyone notice something about Kia's gate? No? Good luck figuring it out!

P/S 2: Yes, I did some minor alterations to the style of writing... okay, maybe not-so-minor changes... Check the top of the page for details. (Points upwards) Thanks!


	4. Of ThreeRing Gates And Their Owners

Disclaimer: Gatekeepers belongs to whoever created it, I'm just borrowing its characters. However, it DOESN'T mean you can copy my fanfic, or take my own characters. So there!

This is my first Gatekeepers fanfic, so pls review and tell me what you all think, good or bad.

"TALK"

_'THOUGHTS'_  
**  
EMPHASIS**

DATE; PLACE; TIME

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gatekeepers: The Last Line Of Defense**

Chapter 3: Of Three-Ring Gates And Their Owners

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
December the 3rd; Shun Ukiya's house; 1600 hours  
**  
Ruriko was sitting on the floor, watching the television. Around the room, Ukiya, Specs, Kaoru, Feye and Bancho were doing the same thing as her. Megumi was busy at the noodle shop and Reiji had declined to come.

_'He's still not used to this, after so long...' _Ukiya thought, feeling sad for his former-enemy-turned-into-Gatekeeper-friend.

"Ack! I forgot!"

"Nani, Ruriko-senpai?" Kaoru said.

"I'm supposed to meet Kia at the university's literature library **now**!" Ruriko yelled out as she jumped up and grabbed her umbrella (It had been raining when she arrived at Ukiya's house, you see).

"Kia? You mean the new girl who just entered your class?" Feye looked confused; she was wondering why and so were the others.

"I'm helping her settle into the university, she still needs help... although she'll never admit it," Ruriko said with a small grin, before she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo Centrepoint University Literature Library, 1630 hours**

Everyone knows the library is a place to read in peace and borrow books. In fact, it's one of the few quiet places on campus.

As expected, everyone there were quietly doing whatever-they-would-do in the library when Ruriko entered it. She spotted Kia immediately, borrowing a book at the counter, and engrossed in another one.

Kia looked up from her book ('Resumes From Hell') and said softly, "You're darn late you know..."

"I know. Gomen nasai, I forgot."

"Ah well, never mind. Can we continue the tour today?"

"That's why I'm here."

"... "

"Oh well, let's get moving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, at a familiar construction site, a little girl laughed in delight at something she saw. Except her laugh was as infectious and as dangerous as a plague...

The Invaders gathered at the site where Ruriko's father had been taken captive before. And among them was the new type of Invaders, all ready for a little test...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruriko's hand phone rang. "Wonder who?" she said to Kia as she searched in her bag for it. Kia just shrugged.

"Got it. Yes, this is Ruriko Ikusawa speaking..."

"Ruriko! This is urgent, there're Invaders signals coming from the construction site where you was captured before! We all need to meet at Tategami High School now!" Ukiya's voice came over the phone and Ruriko immediately understood the current situation: It had been a long time since the last Invader attack and it was obvious the Commander needed to brief them before...

"Ruriko? I guess you have to go, right?" Kia suddenly spoke and jolted her out of her thoughts. She forced a smile.

"Hai, I need to meet Ukiya now. Hope you understand..."

"I get the idea, this must be something really important 'cause you had a worried look on your face just now. Don't worry, I can find my way back to my room," Kia said as she walked off and waved goodbye to Ruriko, who waited until she was gone before she ran as fast as she could to her destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kia waited until she got out of Ruriko's sight before she looked at her watch. It looked like an ordinary sports watch, however... it was far more than that.

"Kia Natari Chong to A.E.G.I.S. Headquarters, requesting for orders," Kia whispered to the watch, which beeped before Miss Ochiai's face appeared on it.

"Kia-san, head to base immediately. Get here before the other Gatekeepers arrive," Miss Ochiai said quickly before the screen blanked out, only to show the time and date after that. Kia sighed.

"Sometimes being a Gatekeeper annoys me to no end..." she said as she hid behind a large tree, conveniently at the side of the path. She held out her hands in front of her...

"Gate Open! Open the Gate Of Teleport!"

A dark green gate appeared underneath Kia...

"Teleport to A.E.G.I.S. Headquarters!"

There was a flash of light before the gate disappeared, taking Kia with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo, Japan;** **Under Tategami High School where A.E.G.I.S. FarEast Division is located; 1650 hours**

_'Of all days to have an invasion, why today!'_

That thought ran thru Ukiya Shun's head as he arrived at A.E.G.I.S. FarEast Division, a.k.a. FarEast HQ. He had a strange feeling that his Gatekeeper friends also had the same thought; after all, it had been a long time since the last attack...

"Ruriko! Here at last!" Feye's voice was heard just as Ukiya spotted 'Rurippe', his 'special' version of Ruriko's name, arrive.

"Gatekeepers, it is good to see you all again," another voice was heard as the owner of thus said voice stepped into the light that covered the room. Ukiya and the other Gatekeepers turned and saluted their Commander, then sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, Ukiya saw Reiji glance around the room in what appeared to be a worried manner before he took his own seat. That sent Ukiya wondering what was up...

"Captain, you will lead Gatekeepers Ikusawa, Feiring, Konoe and Kurogane to investigate the area where the energy signatures were detected. If there's an attack, Kageyama and Bancho will be your backup team," Ukiya woke up sufficiently from his thoughts to send back a nod to the Commander's words.

"Alright then. Gatekeepers, dismissed!"

"Roger, A.E.G.I.S!" All of them saluted again and quickly ran, not noticing the shadow at the wall watching them leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kia signed at the behavior of the Gatekeepers. She had thought they would be, well, the stuffy type (like at most of the other bases she had been to), only doing their duty because they had to. Instead, it seemed as if they actually liked fighting the Invaders. _'Just like we all at the SouthEast Base One...'_ Kia felt a pang at that. She missed her friends more than she admitted, even to herself. But, duty came first. Kia stepped out into the light.

_'Duty has always come first...'_

"What am I to do, Commander?"

"It would be best if you also went to the construction site, Agent Natari. There's a chance that the new type of Gatekeepers will show up, and I believe that, at the very least, you'll be able to see what their gates can do."

"Alright, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo, Japan; At the Construction Site where Ruriko's father was held after he was kidnapped, and later where Ruriko was kidnapped; 1715 hours**

The first thing Ukiya did when they arrived at the site was to assign the four girls into two groups. Kaoru and Feye went off in one direction, Ruriko and Megumi headed off another way. Megumi was quietly comforting Ruriko, who was very, **very** jumpy. Ukiya couldn't blame her; the last time here, she had seen her father being held hostage by invaders and also had been kidnapped herself by the very same girl who was now comforting her.

_'But Megumi is on our side now...'_

_'You can't tell,' _An inner voice said with distrust. _'How can you possibly know? Maybe she's just biding her time, waiting for a chance to strike. That's what she did last time, didn't she?'_

_'But she's repented, and anyway all has been forgiven.'_

_'Really? Did she really repent? How can you ever tell?'_ Ukiya couldn't find an answer to this, so he just said, "Shut up."

"Who are you talking, Shun?" Kageyama looked at him as he leaned against the bus.

"No one, Reiji. I just said my thoughts out loud."

"Fine then. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. What about the rest?"

"Still scouting. But it's odd... I could have sworn I felt someone nearby just now."

"Like in the room just now?"

"You noticed?"

"Noticed what you were doing, yes. Felt any presence, no." Just then, Feye and Kaoru returned.

"We didn't find anything, Ukiya-taichou."

"Thank you, Kaoru, Feye. Did any of you see Rurippe or Megumi?" Feye pointed to their right.

"They went that way?" Ukiya rolled his eyes at that. At that very moment, they all heard a scream and saw Ruriko run up, Megumi following her.

"Ukiya! We both saw at least 50 invaders headed this way! I've never seen so many before in one single invasion!" Ruriko blurted out quickly. Hearing her words, all of them tensed, and Ukiya replied instantly.

"We'll hold our position here. Everyone, get ready for battle! Megumi, Feye, use your shields!"

"Hai! Open the Gate! Fire Wall!" Feye's Gate Of Red-Hot appeared in front of her hands, and turned into a thin layer of fire covering the right side of the bus. On the left, Megumi had opened her Gate and used her own Wall Of Steel as a defense. For a few minutes, they waited, tense, until...

"How foolish you humans are, trying to defend yourselves against us. You'll never win." A soft voice said above them, and Ukiya looked towards a tall building on their right.

A small, blonde girl stood on the roof, her dress blown slightly by the wind. Yet it seemed to Ukiya that she was more dangerous then she looked, and she seemed... transparent, like a ghost. Before he said anything, the 'girl' fixed her red eyes on Reiji, who appeared calm.

"Ah, Kageyama Reiji. So what are **you** doing here, fighting with your former enemies against your former friends? Don't you consider them bugs anymore, you **traitor**?" The 'girl' scornfully directed her words towards Kageyama, taking sadistic pleasure at the way he visibly winced at her words. Ukiya felt angry at that and got ready to retort back. However, someone beat him to it.

"He's not a traitor anymore, you fool." All eyes turned towards Megumi; out of all of them she was the one least expected to come to Reiji's defense. Megumi looked pale, but she continued talking.

"If he was a traitor, then I was a double agent, working for both the Gatekeepers and the Invaders at the same time, and that's worse then being a traitor. However we both have realized which side is actually the right side and worth helping. And that's definitely **not** the Invaders," Megumi said loud enough for them all to hear. Bancho, Ruriko, Kaoru and Feye nodded in agreement; Reiji and Ukiya just looked thoughtful. Megumi's next words shocked them all.

"So **go to hell**, you ghost! Metallic Spiral Spike!"

A sharp, long spike appeared out of Megumi's Gate, twisting itself as it headed for the 'girl'. Ukiya spared a quick glance at Megumi; she seemed determined and her eyes shone with anger, pain and... guilt? Ukiya didn't stop to ponder that, he switched his vision back to the spiral as it got near the 'girl'...

And passed thru her.

**"What!"** Seven voices shouted together, but one was cut off as its owner let out gasps of pain. Megumi was being attacked by about 35 Invaders that had ambushed her. She had no time to call out her Iron Wall and her body was suffering as a result of the attacks.

"Arrows of Light!" Eight Invaders went down.

"Fire Wall!" The shield covered Megumi from anymore attacks and also destroyed another ten Invaders. Megumi, unable to stand her injuries for much longer, fell on her knees. Feye lifted the shield for a few seconds and allowed Ruriko to quickly dart inside and heal Megumi.

"Shadow Spike!-"

"-Vacuum Missile!"

Both Ukiya's and Reiji's voices rang out together as their combined attacks wiped the other 17 Invaders. Kaoru shouted to the 'girl':

"Take that, you ghost! Now there's only **you** left!"

At that, the ghostgirl (AN: That's what I'll call her now) smiled. And a loud crash was heard in the background. Kaoru, startled, looked up at her warily.

"Are you sure I am the **only** one now?" The ghostgirl asked as a huge centipede, twice the normal size, appeared behind her. Ukiya, though as shocked as the other Gatekeepers, noticed that the centipede was dark blue, instead of the trademark black. He glanced at Reiji, who looked at him; both boys knew the same thought was going thru their minds: _'Was this Invader formation same like before, or different?'_

In no time at all, they all discovered the 'new' formation was something they could **not** handle... alone...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kia watched as the Gatekeepers struggled to defeat the Delix-Centipede-type Invader. She had already known that all of their Gates except for Ukiya Shun's Gate Of Gales and Kageyama Reiji's Gate Of Shadow/Darkness couldn't even **touch** the Invader, but curiosity and orders made her decide to continue staying hidden for a while. After 10 minutes of seeing them fail to harm the Invader, Kia contacted HQ.

"Commander? Agent Natari requesting for permission to help the Gatekeepers. They cannot handle the new type of Invaders."

"Request granted, Agent. Just try and stay hidden."

Kia grinned at that. Staying hidden, like she was now, would be easy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukiya ducked as the centipede swung its rear end at him. Next to him, Reiji and Ruriko did the same. Kaoru kept on trying to kick it and Feye used her Fire Dragon, but it all was to no avail. Just as Ukiya thought it couldn't get any worse, Megumi tried her Gate. This caused the centipede to head in her direction with impressive speed, considering its size.

"Megumi, get out of the way!" Kaoru ran up, but with a swipe of its tail Kaoru was knocked back. Luckily, Bancho caught her.

"Megumi, run! Fire Dragon!" Feye yelled. All the others tried as well, but their attack only made the Invader more angry as it prepared to attack Megumi, who stood paralyzed with fear at the centipede that was ready to crush her...

Ukiya knew none of them could do anything...

**"No!"** He heard a yell from his right, from Reiji, as the centipede, now only a meter away, lunged towards Megumi, its jaws open, ready to devour her...

Everything was happening in slow motion, as if in a dream...

"Dammit, Kurogane, **move!**" Another yell, female this time, cut through the air and jolted all the Gatekeepers out of their temporary stun. The centipede just ignored the yell and continued to try and attack Megumi. However it found, to its uttermost dismay, that it could not move an inch. The Gatekeepers took advantage of the situation and attacked.

"Fire Dragon!-"

"-Kaoru Kick!-"

"-Arrows Of Light!-"

"-Twin Punches!-"

"-Shadow Spike!-"

"-Ultra Whirlwind Slash!"

The six attacks hit the Invader simultaneously and at once and reduced it to crystals, which scatter and fell everywhere.

"Yatta!" Both Kaoru and Ruriko high-fived, while Feye helped Megumi lean against her (Megumi protested, of course). Bancho grinned and Ukiya...let's say he was relieved. Only Reiji was frowning. As all of them boarded the bus, he pulled Ukiya aside and said, "Shun, I'll meet you at your house later. There's something important that I need to discuss with you."

With that, Reiji boarded the bus, leaving a confused Ukiya to hurry and climb in after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kia sighed in relief as she watched the bus carrying the Gatekeepers leave. Now she herself could go off, and after checking the area over quickly, teleported out. However, she didn't know that she, the watcher was being watched...

The ghostgirl just smiled as she saw Kia go, thoughts of revenge already running thru her mind.

"I'll make that girl and the Gatekeepers pay for ruining my plans..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chen's Notes**: Hi everyone! (bows) Very sorry, but I think I'll have to put this story on hold because I have zero time to work on it. However, thanks for reading and reviewing! And if you want to comment on anything, or have any questions, put it all into a review, and I'll try my best to answer it! Bye everyone!

P/S: I know there are some new moves that our favourite Japanese Gatekeepers have, but since it **has** been 5 years for them, it would make sense if they learned some new moves too. And I just realized that there's no way Kia could like LOTR and Star Trek because they haven't been printed yet! Sorry everyone, I'll correct the mistake. Also, the difference between 2-ring Gates and 3-ring Gates is that only 3-ring Gates is **way** stronger, has an extra spinning ring and can destroy the new 'type' of Invaders... I know probably a lot of this doesn't make sense, but I'll try my best to explain it in the next chap! 'Till then, see ya!

P/S 2: Yes, I did some minor alterations to the style of writing... okay, maybe not-so-minor changes... Check the top of the page for details. (Points upwards) Thanks!


End file.
